


Belong

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ocean, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: I feel bad that Logan had another loss to bring Veronica back into his life. This is a what if he came across her in New York? No pesky murder to solve, just two people reconnecting. This is a LoVe story.Trigger Warning: very small amount of rape talk. No details given, but the word is mentioned.





	Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by International Kissing Day. Even though this takes place in NYC, I wanted to participate. Please don't yell at me because it's not international.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting out there. It could have been twenty minutes or twenty hours. She was soaking wet. Tears mixed with the rain with the crashing waves. She hadn't realized her lips were blue, but the constant tremble her body had let her know she was still alive. The waves came up over her bent knees, pulling her back with it towards the sea, inching her closer to oblivion. She let it, almost welcomed it. 

The last few years in New York had been difficult for Veronica Mars. Sure, she had reunited with Piz, a college boyfriend. He had made her laugh and introduced her to new things and fun people. He was safe and predictable and adored her. He was sweet and nice and boring. He was pre-approved by her father for all these reasons. But, deep down, she felt something was missing. Her life, her heart, it didn't belong with Piz or even here in New York. It belonged in Neptune. After all this time, she knew, it belonged with Logan.

She hadn't kept up with Logan really. She knew he was in the Navy, which terrified her and made her heart swell at the same time. He had grown and became someone who was willing to risk his life for his country. He had left behind his wild lifestyle for one of purpose and discipline. The last time she saw him was when he and her friends graduated from Hearst. She had come back to see her friends and nearly swooned at the sight of him. Because of the tabloids still trying to find a reason to use him, Veronica still knew what he looked like. She knew he was lean and toned. Gone were the boyish cheeks with his broken soul looking through scared eyes. He was masculine and determined in every picture she saw. He had fixed himself, body and mind.

She knew he had been dating a pop star. But Bonnie DeVille would always been gossip girl Carrie Bishop to Veronica. Carrie had little redeeming qualities in high school, but Veronica remembered how she stood up to Mr. Rooks for her friend Susan Knight. She took the evil looks and scandal of a statutory rape story so Susan's pregnancy wouldn't get out. Susan had died a couple years later in a boat accident, but Carrie had never let the secret out. She was still loyal to a dead friend. Veronica knew exactly how that felt. Maybe losing people close to them is what drew Carrie to Logan. From what Veronica could tell, drugs were pushing them apart. Carrie appeared to have a problem with them. 

Veronica thought how much Logan had become a stabling force. He was now the good one, the thoughtful one, the just one. He was the one that was dependable to take his friends to rehab or make sure they had safe rides home. His uniform had medals and Veronica knew he was worthy of those and more for his actions. 

Veronica inched further into the sea, the water wrapping around her waist like a hug. She glanced up, noticing the once dark sky was beginning to light up just on the water's edge. The sun was rising and another day would begin. She had sat in the rain on the beach all night. She lifted her hands, looking at the pruned skin on her fingertips and palms, smiling at the memories of baths too long as a child. She pushed into the wet stand, forcing her torso up. Her back popped with the movement, rejoicing in the freedom to move once again. She pulled one foot back, underneath her, pushing her to her feet. She stood awkwardly, looking down at the water moving the sand where her behind had imprinted, erasing her mark. She raised herself up more, tilting her head back and feeling the rain falling down on her face. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, feeling young and carefree. She giggled at herself, embracing the raw emotions her secluded moments here have given her. 

“Are you alright?”

Her chin dropped as her eyes open, batting at the liquid assault. She turned, twisting her upper body while keeping her feet deep in the unsteady sand. She looked behind her, anger reaching up for whoever interrupted her private moment. Her eyes were playing tricks on her though. Her anger extinguished as a familiar face looked back at her in question.

“Veronica?” His voice was unsure. It made her feel magical, like he was spotting a unicorn in a forest. 

She plucked a foot from the sand, feeling the tingles of circulation resuming in her toes. She spiraled further, turning her back on the barely there sun and looking at the man before her. He was in a loose pair of shorts that came to his knees with ankle socks and running shoes, both soaked from the rain or tracking through puddles. He had a tank top on under a hoodie. It was unzipped with the hood up, shielding his eyes from the rain. His face looked young, like it had when she last saw him years ago. She knew it was from the expression he wore. Shock, awe, love. She had to smile back at him. 

“Is that you?” He took a step closer to her. He was still on the hard, packed sand. His face morphed to one of concern.

Her head moved to give him short, little nods. “Hey, Logan.” Her voice was calm, but she felt herself exploding inside. Her nerves felt electrified with him being so close to her again. 

“What are you doing here?” He looked her over, inspecting her. He took in her soaked tee shirt, her shorts plastered to her thighs at weird angles. Her sneakers, one of which was covered with a string of seaweed, were still under the water. Her long hair was matted to her head with her bangs dripping in her eyes.

She looked down, somehow looking away from his soft, warm eyes and took in the moment. She pictured herself seeing it for the first time, and chuckled. How crazy she must look. She shook her head and raised her gaze back over him again. “Watching the sunrise.” She walked slowly towards him. Her legs were stiff and the water made walking difficult. His hands were on her forearms, causing a soft gasp to leave her. She tilted her chin to look up at him, smiling softly at him assisting her. “Thanks.”

He raised a brow, looking at her face. “You are freezing. Have you been out here all night?” He lead her back to the sturdier sand. He released her arms, but kept his hands up and near her, as if he expected her to tip over.

Veronica nodded, looking down to a hand and smiling. “I came to think.”

“You came to the beach to think of what?” His voice was soft. Veronica warmed inside, grateful he wasn't yelling about her safety or health. 

“Life. Love. Happiness. What makes the world worth living in.” Veronica kept watching his hand.

She watched him still. She heard his breath catch. “What do you mean?” His tone was harder, but still gentle. He sounded worried and apprehensive.

She looked up his arm, to his shoulder. Her eyes continued to move to his face and she rested there. She smiled softly, almost shyly. “What makes you happy, Logan?”

“Uh.” He wasn't prepared for that question. A panicked look flashed over his confident features. “My friends being happy makes me happy.” 

Veronica chuckled and shook her head. “No. Deeper than that. What makes you jump out of bed in the morning?”

He couldn't resist the smirk that softened his face. “My SO.”

It took Veronica a couple seconds to get the military reference. It wasn't 'significant other', but rather 'superior officer'. Once she did, she grinned and shook her head. “On your days off. What makes you think your life is worth living?”

His face dropped again. “Veronica, are you sad? Are you having thoughts of hurting yourself?” His voice was tense. She heard the fear in it.

She shook her head. “I'm not suicidal, Logan.” She wasn't. She didn't want to die or hurt herself. She didn't want to leave that scar on her father or friends. She didn't want to give Logan another scar like the one his mother left him.

Logan nodded a bit. He appeared to be accepting that. “Let's get you somewhere warm, ok?” He reached up and gently ran a finger over her lips. “You need shelter.”

Veronica's lips parted and she felt her heart flutter at his touch. She looked up at him and nodded, willing to agree to anything he said if he kept touching her.

“Do you live near here? You still live here, right?” He asked, removing his hand from her face before sliding it down her arm to hold her hand gently in his. He felt warm and dry, even though she knew his hands were as wet as hers. 

Another nod as her fingers wrapped around his. She embraced the feeling of home and security his hand gave her. “A couple blocks away.”

“I don't have my wallet, or I would offer a cab.” He looked down at her, his eyes searching hers for something. “Can you walk?”

Veronica took a moment to take inventory of her body. She was stiff, but she could move. She couldn't feel her toes, but figured with movement, that could change. She nodded once again, smirking at the thought of always nodding at him. “Yes.” She waited a second and turned, realizing she was going to have to lead him to her apartment.

He didn't let go of her hand, but walked with her. She felt his nerves rattle as they moved in silence. She felt his concern for her, for how she spent the night. “Did, um-” He started. His voice was soft and sounded distant in the rain. “Did something happen to you, Veronica?”

She walked, setting a comfortable pace as they moved towards her apartment building. “Things happen to people all the time. I can't answer that honestly and make you happy.” She looked down to her feet, watching the water push out of her shoes as she applied pressure to them.

Logan stopped her and turned her to face him. His eyes bore into hers. “Did someone hurt you?”

She looked up and sighed at the familiar white knight expression on his face. “No more than anyone else. No more than I've done to other people.” She turned away, tugging on his hand to get him to move with her once again.

“Ronica, you're scaring me.” His voice was small, like he was afraid to speak. He moved with her, but walked behind her.

“I live up here.” Her voice was solid. Sun glittered the streets, backlighting Logan and giving him an orange aura. She lead him up a couple buildings to her apartment and reached into her pocket. She pulled out her wet keys and slipped one into the lock on the front gate. She opened the door towards her and was cautious of where Logan was standing. She lead him inside, looking back to make sure he closed the door behind him. She walked up the stairs, hearing herself and Logan drip on the tile floor. She lead him to the door and stopped. “I have something to tell you.”

A glance back at Logan showed more emotion on his face than before. He was never one to hide his emotions and she was happy to see the Navy didn't take that from him. Veronica read concern and nerves. He was obviously dreading whatever she had to say. 

“I don't live alone.” She felt guilty. All this time, all those years, and she felt guilty for being with someone else. “He should be at work though.” She thought of her boyfriend and his last interaction with the man before her. She hoped he wasn't home. She turned and unlocked the door and walked inside. Once she was inside, she slipped her shoes and socks off, leaving them in a wet lump on the floor. She tossed her keys on a nearby table and looked around the apartment. It was a decent size, two bedroom place. She had an ocean view from her bedroom and her neighbors were respectful. “Come on in.”

She heard Logan enter and stop. The door closed slowly behind him, softly creaking in the old hinges. His fingers locked the door behind him and he turned, looking out at her home. His eyes landed on a stack of mail and he watched it closely. “You live with Piz?”

Her heart slammed in her chest and she felt like gasping. She swallowed down the fear of him running away and guilt and nodded. “Yea. We reconnected last year.” She shivered and walked towards the kitchen. She moved a kettle to the front burner on the stove and turned it on. She didn't bother to move away. 

“Did he do something, Veronica?” Logan's voice was mixed with fear and anger. He was asking if Piz raped her. Or maybe just a beating. He didn't know Piz. 

“Piz didn't hurt me, Logan. He's never hurt me.” Her voice was sad and she had to wonder why. Shouldn't she be happy that Piz never made her cry or upset her? Shouldn't she be happy that she found a guy who cared enough about her to always make her happy?

Logan moved towards her. “What's going on, Veronica?” 

She turned, her head rising as she faced him. She took in his sight and sighed. “I think we need towels.” She turned and walked down the hall. She knew she was running away from his question. It felt like old times. She felt scared to open up to him, but he saw through her. He knew there was more than what she shared. 

She entered her bedroom, overshooting the bathroom. She sighed and called back. “I'm going to change real quick. If you want a towel, they're in the bathroom. Help yourself.” She tapped the door to give her privacy, but it didn't latch closed. She pulled her top from her, peeling it off like a layer of skin. She smelled of the ocean and it made her shiver. She tossed the shirt on the floor, followed by her bra. Her nipples were hard and cold and she placed her palms on them, hoping to warm them up. She closed her eyes, let out a soft breath. A moment later, she removed her shorts and panties, leaving herself nude, wet and within fifty feet of Logan Echolls. Her body trembled and her knees weakened at the thought. 

She recovered with a chuckle at her own expense and pulled a clean Columbia tee shirt from her dresser. A pair of sweat pants soon clad her legs and gave her a sense of warmth. She would need a shower soon and felt no need to dirty undergarments just for Logan's sake. He wouldn't know she was going without. 

She walked back towards the kitchen and found Logan at the table. His hoodie was removed and hung on the back of a chair. A familiar towel was on the chair he was sitting in, protecting it from his soaking wet clothing. His hair was a mess, but short. His face had whiskers she hadn't noticed on the beach and blamed the poor lighting. He looked like he rolled out of bed. Her brain went to who was sharing his bed and how well she was probably satisfied. Her brain was torturous.

The kettle began to whistle and snapped Veronica out of her thoughts. She smiled sweetly to him and walked to the kettle. She removed it from the burner and turned the burner off. “Want some tea? I could make coffee if you prefer.”

“Tea is fine.” He answered. He seemed calmed and way more together than she was at the moment. His back was straight, not touching the back of the chair at all. 

Veronica nodded and pulled a small box out of a cupboard. “Care for a particular flavor? I have plenty.” She focused on the variety of colors, flipping through them like a Rolodex.

“Whatever you want is fine, even if it's Sleepytime.” He smiled softly. “You look tired.”

“Up early, you know.” She shrugged and grabbed some raspberry flavor. It wouldn't knock her out, but it was caffeine free. Reaching up, she unhooked two matching mugs from their hanging positions and set them on the counter.

“I know you were up all night. What I don't know is why you spent the night on the beach, in the rain, where you could have been attacked or killed.” He didn't sound real. The words were his, but it was the tone that sounded fake. Like someone was reading them off a script and didn't understand what they meant. They didn't sound panicked or pained. He didn't sound angry or worried. He didn't sound accusing.

She set the tea bags in the mugs and poured the hot water over them. She set the kettle on the back burner again. She turned and watched the steaming water bleed the flavor out of the dried leaves. She watched the soft red mixing with the pure clear and sighed. “You never answered me.”

He made a noise. He was flabbergasted and his short grunt or snort told her so. “Excuse me?”

“I asked what made you really happy.” She turned and set a mug down in front of him. A hand moved to a drawer and pulled out a spoon. She handed it to him. “I asked why you get up.”

“Are you not happy with Piz?” He raised a brow. 

Veronica smiled. “Piz has done nothing to make me anything but happy.” She turned and pulled some honey from the cabinet and moved the sugar to the table. A twirl lead her to the refrigerator and she returned with some cream. “Anything else you might need for your tea?”

Logan shook his head and poked the tea bag with his spoon. “Ronica, you are acting very strange and it's freaking me the fuck out.”

“Then answer the fucking question so I can make my point.” Veronica grinned.

Logan's head shot up and he looked at her closely. He watched her eyes, then her mouth, trying to solve this puzzle. It made Veronica's stomach flip in anticipation. “Hope is why I get up in the morning. Hope that today is going to be better than yesterday.”

Veronica nodded. “So, hope makes you happy?”

“Flying makes me happy.” He answered, fishing the bag out of his tea. “Soaring through the skies, not thinking about paparazzi or my fucked up family or regrets or mistakes or missed opportunities. Just that moment where I have complete control over my life and my choices.

“So, if you couldn't fly, you would be unhappy.” Veronica slid down on the chair and picked up the honey bear. 

Logan watched her. “I would be. It's why I love the Navy. I could say it was for the family of new brothers who never gave a shit about who my mom or dad were, or who I fucked. I could say it was for the sense of purpose the Navy gives me, a drive to be better, do better, expect better. I could say it is the snazzy outfits that get all the girls to scream out and swoon.” He smirked.

She grinned, blushing a bit because she knew it would work on her. “But, it's the flying that keeps you there?”

“That and the risk of imprisonment if I just quit. I signed up for a locked amount of time. I'm in it.” He shrugged. 

Veronica nodded, taking what he said and letting it bounce around in her head. She used to have something that made her feel like that. Her drug and addiction wasn't the roar of a jet around her as she pierced the sky, but the thrill of the chase and figuring out the mystery. She hadn't solved a case since she lived in Neptune. She moved to Palo Alto and never looked back on her private investigating life prior. She never talked cases with her father or even renewed her license.

“Tell me what's going on, Ronica.” Logan reached out and gently took her hand in his, cupping it and squeezing it gently. 

Veronica nodded. “I don't know. Piz went to work last night like he normally does. I was up studying for my bar exam. It was a normal evening, but I felt restless. So, I went to the beach.”

Logan nodded. He gave her his full attention. 

“And I sat on the beach and watched the waves and just got lost in thought.” She looked down to her tea, suddenly not in the mood for it. She pushed it back and let out a sigh.

“When I came upon you, you were sitting in the water.” Logan softly said. 

“The tide must have come in.” Veronica shrugged.

Logan's hand tightened and stilled. “You were sitting in the same spot that long? You are still cold to the touch. Was it raining when you went there?”

“I don't think so.” Veronica looked to her hand. She wanted to pull away from him, to hide from this feeling she had. She felt attacked, but knew he wasn't doing anything. She felt defensive. But, at the same time, she felt cared for. She didn't want to move away from his touch.

“Jesus, Veronica. I think it rained most of the night. Why didn't you go home?” The old Logan was still in there, just starting to surface. She heard the worry and anger and it reminded her of lost time.

“I told you. I was thinking.” Her shoulders slouched a bit and her lips curved upward. “I bet you have spent a lot of time just thinking near the ocean.”

Logan chuckled. “That's not fair since I spend six months at a time floating on it. But, I don't sit in it for hours in the rain and catch pneumonia.” He rubbed her arm, warming her. “You sure you're ok? Warm enough?”

“I haven't been warm since I left Neptune.” She said it without thinking and looked over to him. Her eyes trembled as she struggled not to look away. 

He blinked and watched her. She was so good at shocking him today. 

“What made you lose that much track of time? What thoughts distracted you so much?” His voice rumbled low with tenderness and love.

Veronica smiled. It was shy and she felt the blood rushing up to color her pale cheeks. “Honestly?”

Logan chuckled. “Of course.”

She couldn't watch him and answer honestly, so she let her eyes drop to his hand on hers. “You.” 

His hand tightened on hers. “What?” 

A pink tongue dashed out to lick dry lips. “I was thinking about you.” 

His voice strained. “What about me?”

Veronica had to pause. The choice of her next words could change her life. He could wrap his arms around her and agree to give them another chance or throw her to the side in rejection. He could be still involved with Carrie, which honestly was just as bad as her still being with Piz. She pulled her hand from under his slowly, feeling the physical pain of losing his touch. She pushed her chair back and stood. Releasing a soft breath, she stole a glance of him.

He was a ball of tension wrapped in wet clothes. He didn't blink. 

Small hands clenched into fists and released as if it would help with her nerves. It didn't. But, when it was her happiness at stake, she had to just do it. She had to let go and be open and hope that he didn't reject her. She nodded, still psyching herself up to answer him.

“Veronica.” His voice was that of a tortured man. She was causing him pain and it broke her heart.

“I'm still in love with you and I want to be with you.” She panted the words out, forcing them to sound like a single giant word. But, the way she said it, her voice was pleading him to respond in kind, to accept her, to be with her.

Logan's jaw slacked and he finally blinked. He wore no expression. “What?”

“I'm not asking anything from you, I just-” She paused and took a breath. “You asked and that's what I came to last night while I was sitting in the ocean.” She turned, forcing the tears down. She felt rejected by his lack of response. She knew it was shock. She refused to turn into a blubbering mess just because she shocked him. 

“So, this is a brand new revelation?” His voice was stronger. His shoulders dropped as his fingers relaxed. 

“Brand spanking new.” She leaned back against the counter. “I haven't even thought of what to tell Piz.”

“I suppose a lot of that would depend on my reaction to this brand spanking new information.” He smirked, just the tiniest bit.

Veronica felt the stress releasing from her body. That smirk of his sent a calming pulse through her. “I suppose it would. Do you think you might want to have that reaction so I could figure out the rest of my life?”

Logan stood and pushed his chair back slowly. “It's an incredible feeling knowing what someone else's life is going to consist of.” 

Veronica tilted her head and raised a brow at him. He was suddenly cocky. “So, you know my life now?”

He nodded and took a step towards her. She noticed he was barefoot and his feet padded softly on the floor. “It's going to have a lot of these in it.” He bent his neck down and pushed his lips against hers, moaning softly against her lips. Warm hands reached up to cup her face as his strong body, still damp with rain, pushed against her front. He pinned her against the counter and widened his stance.

Her brain frizzled as it tried to think through what was happening. She couldn't resist him and her mouth opened and allowed his tongue to explore hers. She reached up slowly and touched his jaw, causing him to jump a bit. Her fingers must be as cold as they feel and she couldn't help but smile at the thought. She lowered her hands, bringing them around his torso to hug her closer to him. She not only embraced his physical form, but his emotions returning to her. She had missed him more than she thought possible.

His hands lowered to her shirt and reached under it. He hissed at her cold skin, breaking the kiss. He moved his head to her neck, nuzzling into her wet hair as a hand reached up to cup a bare breast. His lips widened to a smile that was sure to be predatory. “You are in desperate need of warming up, Mars.”

Veronica gasped and let a moan out, unable to keep it back. She nodded, losing herself to his familiar touch. Her lips pushed against his neck and jaw, moving to kiss any part of him in front of her face. She whimpered softly, feeling him kneed her breast against his palm. 

“Missed you.” Soft grunts resembling words came from his mouth as he ran his arm hand up her back. 

She moaned against, slipping into the ecstasy of his touch. “Logan.” She thought how much she missed him too, how the world was so cold without him. She clung to him, sucking his warm into her body, finally feeling what had been missing. It wasn't just this beautiful man with the tender soul. It was something that Piz wasn't capable of giving her. She needed true passion.

The thought slammed into her. Reality halted her body and breath and caused her to move her hands to Logan's chest. “Wait.” She pushed at him, panic and guilt rolling in her stomach and making her feel sick. “Stop.” She spoke soft, but her breath was fast.

And he pulled back. Big, brown eyes looked down at her. He caressed her face gently, soothing her. “What is it?” He stopped so suddenly that it touched her. She pushed her forehead against his chest. 

“I can't do this.” She panted and closed her eyes.

Logan stumbled back. “What?” His voice cracked. She had given him something he obviously wanted, something he had spent years waiting for. And she had snatched it back after the smallest bit of time with it. 

Veronica lifted her head slowly, eyes dark but a smile on her face. “I can't cheat on Piz.” She reached out for his hand, having to push away from the counter to take it. He had moved that far from her. “I have to end things with Piz first.”

Relief flushed Logan's face and Veronica grinned wider at him. “Don't ever scare me like that again.” He pushed against her, slamming her against the counter as his hands held her head in place. He kissed her passionately, possessively, reclaiming her. But, after a few moments, he broke the kiss. He rested his forehead against hers. 

She chuckled softly and wrapped her arms around him. “Sorry.” She lowered her head to his chest and pushed her cheek against it. She heard and felt his heartbeat, sensing it slowing down and become a steady, strong force. “I love you. It's always been you.”

Logan backed up and took Veronica to the couch. He sat down and pulled her down to snuggle against him on the couch. She practically purred at the comfort and security she felt. He looked down at her, eyes wide and moist. “I have waited for you to come back to me for such a long time, Veronica. I was so scared seeing you looking so lost this morning. I couldn't believe it was you. But now, I've never been happier.”

“Just wait til Piz walks in sees this.” Veronica sighed, checking the time. “It's too late to sneak you out. Want to stay for the fight?”

Logan caressed her cheek. “Not really, but I will stay for you.” He wasn't happy about the situation with Piz. Veronica thought about all this time, all these years and she was with the wrong guy again. 

“And you'll help me pack?” She blushed, her head moving into his touch, not wanting it to stop.

“Anything to get you back where you belong.” He smiled and leaned down to kiss her nose.

She smiled, feeling the weight of a world not right for her lifted off her chest. She felt the pieces snap into place and wondered why it took her so long to see this, to understand what was wrong with her life. She saw this man who made her feel so much she couldn't think when he touched her. She wondered how she ever though anyone could replace him. He had always been the one, more than just the saying or reassurance of telling him. Duncan couldn't replace him. Piz had tried twice and failed twice. But, Piz was still a good man. Piz was still worthy of love. Veronica just couldn't be the one to give it to him. Logan had snatched it all up for himself and she was too weak against him to claim it back. Logan did, however, fill her with his love so it was an even trade.

“I belong with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos! Tell me what you love, what you hate, what I can improve, what I have improved. I'm trying to grow as a writer. Comments are how I get the feedback to do that. 
> 
> Email me: AdorkableAuthor@gmail.com
> 
> follow me on twitter @adorkablewriter for lots of random quotes, insight for my writing, funny jokes and pictures of hot guys. Warning, I'm currently on a gif kick and can't seem to go a day without posting a couple. I apologize. I'll grow out of it.


End file.
